kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The Quiz Shock 2040
is the nineteenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. It features the full debut of Mondo Douan, who transforms into Kamen Rider Quiz, and the debut of Zi-O DecadeArmor OOO Form. The Double and Kuuga Ridewatches are briefly seen throughout the episode, following their first appearance in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER. Synopsis A new unknown Another Rider suddenly appears! The Black Woz approaches Sougo, while the White Woz approaches Geiz, each one of them is determined to have their Rider deprive the other of their powers in order to lead them towards their own desired future! Furthermore, a new warrior from the future, Kamen Rider Quiz suddenly appears! Plot Cast * : * : * : * & : * : * : *Ziku-Driver, Ridewatch Voices: *Ziku-Driver Voice: *BeyonDriver Voice: Guest Cast * : * : *Professor: *Quiz Driver Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Zi-O: *Kamen Rider Geiz: *Kamen Rider Woz: *Kamen Rider Quiz: *Another Quiz: Forms and Collectibles Used Ridewatches *'Watch used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O, Decade, OOO (in Decade Ridewatch) **Geiz ***Geiz, Ex-Aid *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***DecadeArmor, DecadeArmor OOO Form **Geiz ***Ex-AidArmor Miridewatches *'Watch used:' **Woz ***Woz, Shinobi *'Form(s) used:' **Woz ***Futurering Shinobi Errors *When Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Shinobi uses his Substitution Technique, the straw doll has its shoulder pads attached incorrectly, facing the wrong way (the small orbs on the shoulder pads should be facing back, not front). *The closeup shot of the Woz Miridewatch projecting into the BeyonDriver is recycled from episode 17. Even though the footage is zoomed in as an attempt to conceal this, the background of the location from the said episode is still visible. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 48, . *'Viewership': 3.2% *'Closing Screen Ridewatches:' **Kamen Rider: Zi-O, Geiz & Woz **Ridewatches: ***Zi-O: Zi-O ***Geiz: Geiz **Miridewatches: ***Woz: Woz *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, W, Kuuga, Ghost, Decade, Bike, Phone, Taka, Kodama **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Drive, Cross-Z, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Ex-Aid, Build, Bike, Phone **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone **'Watches in Ohma Zi-O’s possession': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi *This episode takes its name from a game show produced by TV Asahi titled |クイズタイムショック|Kuizu Taimu Shokku}} that has been broadcast since 1969. **It also refers to Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Quiz's finisher, the '''Quiz Shock' Break, which will debut in the next episode. *The episode intro is narrated by White Woz instead of the usual Black Woz. The background has been changed from black and analog format to white with digital format instead. *With the events of Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER being non-canon as confirmed in 2007: DenLiner Crash!, it is left unknown as to how the Kuuga and W Ridewatches were obtained in the first place. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ザ・クイズショック2040 *Heisei 20's official episode guide for ザ・クイズショック2040 References ru:Шок Квиза 2040 Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode